Isshiki Kotonashi
|0= }} This page is in the progress of a rewrite. |0= This character is actually three characters! HOW ORIGINAL. Default page. Offsets to different characters. It is recommended that you read them in order. * * * * * |-1= This section contains speculation, prototyping and generally non-canon things. BEWARE ---- JUST A REMINDER THAT EVERYTHING IN THIS SECTION IS PURE LIES ---- =Prof. Ursa= Summary Basically, he is a bear with a degree in some obscure field. How he obtained this MAJOR is unknown. He was created as an offshoot from Nekusa Kaosu Nushi, another fragment I will be getting to shortly. He always talks in ALL CAPS. ALWAYS. Has strange and mostly unreliable insight into the quest of Team Paradox and the world around them. Currently prefers to make shitty comics instead of helping out our heroes. He can't even do this much because he's pathetic. What a lazy bastard bear. =General Vidoguma Dictaro= Summary Formerly named Video Game Dictator, befitting his personality. An earlier incarnation of Isshiki Kotonashi, during a more warlike phase in his development. A mysterious, pompous and somewhat bumbling dictator with control over an equally bumbling robot army. Had limited omnipotence in his place of origin but due to the Internet these powers were nerfed down significantly to just some low hacker magic. Always speaks in an overly dramatic fashion, as if giving a rousing speech to an army. Busy building up what little land he has captured so far and is unlikely to bother our heroes. =Nekusa Kaosu Nushi= Summary Formerly Neko Kaosu Nushi but has since incorporated bunnyness into its design. A superhero that fights for justice with inanity and cat macros. This was Isshiki Kotonashi's last incarnation before splitting again and becoming an Amalgam User. Enjoys being random and cutesy. Is often confused for being female, although its true gender is unknown. Has striking personality similarities with but little with , suggesting something dark happened in the past to create a split personality. This also suggests that Isshiki is the "true" personality, although for all we know that could also be a created personality. |10= =Ishikoto= Appearance Its default form is that of a gender neutral cabbity furry with a black/white theme. Its default un-shapeshifted form is tall and mature looking in comparison to its split form(s). Like its other forms, and , it has limited shapeshifting constrained by mass/energy; It can change its form, as long as its overall body plan remains the same. It can also change its mass provided there is a large energy source at hand (Or it can make energy by shrinking, which is what usually happens when age is changed). Its usually large form helps conserve energy when it splits. Lastly, it can shift the ratio of Isshiki and Kotonashi, exhibiting the properties of one or the other (Though retaining mass and energy of the combined form and usually never completely getting rid of one or the other; The most one gets reduced to is a closed eye) It wears a black/white trenchcoat and something resembling a one piece swimsuit. Yes, I know that's very original and great fashion. Don't roll your eyes. Personality A very spacey and absent-minded individual. It is more perceptive than it lets on, but generally leaves things be. Does things at its own pace. Frequently contradicts itself. Abilities I.K. is highly resistant to mindrape and hazardous to read the thoughts of due to deliberately seeking out disturbing things, which it finds funny. Utilizes an oversize, poorly named pair of scissors in combat, splitting it into two halves when it feels like it. Capable of polarizing into two separate beings: Isshiki and Kotonashi. Also capable of shifting freely between the two without separating. Additionally receives all the benefits and drawbacks of being a data based being. Attributes Magnitude: 80 Physique: 80 Cleverness: 80 Smarts: 100 Tolerance: 120 Coordination: 100 Awareness: 120 Focus: 80 Fluidity: 120 Endurance: 120 File Integrity: 80 Speed: 100 Total: +0 |20= =Isshiki= Appearance Her default form is that of a female rabbit furry with a white theme. Her build is more adolescent and sporty in appearance, due to her lighter frame. She is ambidextrous, but wields with her left arm. I don't know what she wears, so let's say all white school outfitpunk-rock-ish getup. Personality Wild and silly. Enjoys getting reactions out of others. Attention seems to be everywhere at once, but with the energy to do so. Has a morbid sense of humor. Sensitive to friends' opinions but doesn't show it. Abilities Uses a scissor half in combat, often in a fencer-like style, but just as likely to try something strange. Might be capable of supportive arts, which amounts to encouraging, feel good words. Also capable of the same limited shapeshifting as their combined form, but usually has tighter energy constraints. Additionally receives all the benefits and drawbacks of being a data based being. Attributes Magnitude: 120 Physique: 60 Cleverness: 100 Smarts: 100 Tolerance: 120 Coordination: 120 Awareness: 100 Focus: 80 Fluidity: 120 Endurance: 80 File Integrity: 80 Speed: 100 Total: +0 |30= =Kotonashi= Appearance His default form is that of a male cat furry with a black theme. He is has an average build. He is right handed, but usually wields with both hands. I haven't figured out what he wears yet, so let's go with a black labcoat. Personality Outwardly projects a serious, grumpy demeanor. Has a dry, sardonic sense of humor. Prefers things be done "properly" and gets anxious when they aren't done so. Tends to play devil's advocate. Abilities Uses a scissor half in combat, often in a two handed grip style, but frequently shifting through various styles. Capable of cursing arts, which amounts to making the opponents feel bad about themselves and draining their will to fight. Also capable of the same limited shapeshifting as their combined form, but usually has tighter energy constraints. Additionally receives all the benefits and drawbacks of being a data based being. Attributes Magnitude: 100 Physique: 80 Cleverness: 100 Smarts: 100 Tolerance: 100 Coordination: 120 Awareness: 100 Focus: 100 Fluidity: 120 Endurance: 100 File Integrity: 80 Speed: 100 Total: +0 |40= =Shinaki= Appearance Unrevealed, prototypic fourth form. Grey cabbity male or female furry, usually starts off as younger due to a preference for energy. Preferred build is athletic, almost muscular. Wears a grey trenchcoat, and a rather androgynous two piece. Gender determined at random, or by whether Isshiki or Kotonashi is angrier/jovial. Personality Fiery personality. Aggressive and short tempered, but also jovial and fun loving. Hates injustice and has a sense of honor and loyalty, though just as likely to lash out at anything nearby in a fit. Abilities Has little restraint against enemies and often overexerts itself, but nevertheless a very powerful combatant. Runs out of steam after an extended battle and reverts to a child Ishikoto. Wields a fused Bladehinge in battle as a massive rectangular two handed sword. Capable of self-buffs. Attributes Magnitude: 160 Physique: 100 Cleverness: 80 Smarts: 80 Tolerance: 100 Coordination: 100 Awareness: 80 Focus: 120 Fluidity: 120 Endurance: 80 File Integrity: 80 Speed: 100 Total: +0 |50= Question And Answer Section Questions, if any, should go here. Answers will be posted here, and the person who asked the question will be notified. Ask a question! Unanswered questions Answered questions Q: Why this question nonsense? Not me :A: I dunno, it's kinda fun! It also helps fill in my characters' blanks and add to my self-deprecation! 06:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Q: Why hasn't anyone asked an interesting question yet? Still not me :A: Because it seems like nobody cares about this wiki. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT 07:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Q: You know you're blaming yourself for this, right? Not me again :A: YES THAT'S RIGHT, THE JERK HAS IT COMING 07:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) |60= I haven't written anything yet because Parable III isn't even out, you dingus. }} ---- Category:Characters Category:Parable II